The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to techniques for performing treatment operations, such as mixing, pumping, injecting, fracturing, and/or monitoring.
In order to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells, the subterranean formations surrounding such wells can be hydraulically fractured. Hydraulic fracturing may be used to create cracks in subsurface formations to allow oil or gas to move toward the well. A formation is fractured by introducing a specially engineered fluid (referred to as “treatment fluid” or “fracture fluid” herein) into the formation through one or more wellbores.
Components of the treatment fluid may be mixed in tanks and pumped to the wellbores for injection. The tanks may include mixers that rotate to drive the fluid. Once mixed, the treatment fluid may be injected into the wellbores via an injection tool deployed into the wellbore. Examples of various wellsite equipment and/or methods are provided in US Patent/Application Nos. 2014/044508, 2013/0309052, 2008/066911, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,127,844, 7,048,432, and 5,046,856, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.